Vote
by imgayerthanyou
Summary: AU. The year is 2033, and Brittany has just taken office as the first female President of the United States. (T for now)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So recently I've developed a bad habit of starting fics and being bad at updating. But I like this one. But I've liked my other ones as well. You've been warned I guess. Feedback always welcome and encouraged!

* * *

_ "The first female president in the history of the United States is being sworn in on the steps of the Capitol today, January 20th, 2033..."_

"I, Brittany Susan Pierce, do solemnly swear

_ "You know Tom, I honestly just don't know what this country was thinking when they went to the polls..."_

"that I will faithfully execute the office of the President of the United States, and will to the best of my ability,

_ "She is the game changer this country has needed for a long time. She is a woman of the people. She's devoted her whole life to this, and I've never seen a politician who cares more about the welfare of their constituents..."_

"preserve, protect, and defend the Constitution of the United States."

* * *

The first week was a whirlwind, to put it mildly. People she'd never met, but who'd been appointed by people she trusted, briefed her on things. On everything. Her eyes watered from all the papers she read while people explained what was written on them. She noticed the bags under her eyes when she looked up in the mirror once while washing her hands, and so did the make up artist she'd been given. _Because that's not sexist at all_, she thought to herself as the woman had made it look like she hadn't only gotten four hours of sleep the night before.

She didn't get a chance to breath until the second week, when she remembered that she's the freaking President of the United States.

"I'm going out for lunch," she said to no one in particular as she looked up from the papers on her desk in the Oval Office. She wished she could go with Artie, her closest friend, long time ex-boyfriend, and Vice President, but he was already traveling, making a circuit around military bases across the country and speaking with troops.

Instead, she called up for her car and asked to be taken to a good burger joint. Soon after she was being seated in a back booth at a fancy steakhouse near the Capitol. Two Secret Service guards stood nearby, silent and alert. The restaurant was relatively quiet as it was already past the lunch rush. Brittany smiled sweetly at her waiter as he nearly tripped over himself bringing her a glass of water.

"Are you ready to order, M-Madame President?"

She didn't think she'd ever get sick of hearing that.

"Gimme a few more minutes?"

He nodded furiously before heading back to the kitchen.

As Brittany read over the menu, she got lost in a myriad of memories. She remembered running for senior class president in her high school. Her high school where she'd been teased repeatedly. _It always goes like that_, she smiled to herself. _Everyone's always bullied_. She remembered winning, the overwhelming sensation of joy at her victory and the thrill she got from the speeches, however short they might have been. The thrill she got from seeing her programs put into action, and from her fellow classmates asking her to do things, however impossible they may have been to achieve. Like canceling classes on Fridays.

She remembered going to community college because she (and her parents) couldn't afford anything else. She remembered staying in touch with Artie while he was off at Harvard, talking about everything from the latest Lima gossip to new policies getting stalled in Congress. She remembered her parents trying to talk her out of running for city council, saying as gently as they could that it was much different than high school government, and that shouldn't she focus on school? Brittany had argued that that was what she was in school for, majoring in political science wasn't just for kicks. She remembered going red in the face as she explained how Lima could be better than it was now, and she wanted to be the one to make that change. Or to at least fight for it.

Brittany focused back on her menu. She was a long way from Lima now, and it was incredible and terrifying at once. Every move she made weighed ten times heavier; every word analyzed to the nth degree. When her waiter came back she ordered a cheeseburger and fries. She sipped her water while she waited, studying the Secret Service. The men who were trained to take bullets for her, to die for her – the first female President of the United States.

She tried to wrap her head around it. The first female president, and now the newest target of radio hacks and journalists everywhere. A plaything for every conservative news anchor from New York to California. Brittany licked her lips. She'd already endured years of criticism, what was another four more? Eight, if she was feeling cocky.

Brittany smiled as the waiter returned with her food. She didn't have breakfast that morning and her stomach grumbled at the smell of her burger. She poured some ketchup onto the side of her plate and dug in, mouth watering.

As she ate, she relived all the negative soundbites or articles that had ever been published about her. Criticisms of her political style, her positions on hot button topics, her personal life, and everything in between. She couldn't help but think of them now. No matter how much she tried to brush them off, her critics' harsh words still hurt. Her physical features were always a popular topic, because besides for being the first female president, she was also the first one with any sort of sex appeal. Sure, there had been handsome presidents, but apparently nothing caught people's attention like a slender blonde woman with blue eyes trying to make a name for herself in the political arena. As a Senator, she'd been asked, whether seriously or not she wasn't sure, to pose for more magazines than just Time.

And sure, all that body talk was technically positive because they were "approving", but she did her best to remind the population that she was a politician, working for their best interest, and not a sex symbol for their entertainment. The last thing she wanted was for all of her hard work to be negated by people who could only focus on her body.

Her relationship with her VP was also a much talked about issue. They had dated, way back in high school, and they had released that tidbit as early as they could into their campaign. Rumors had flown after that, but her campaign managers were cool and honest in their handling of the story, and it didn't seem to hurt them. It may have even won them some of the younger voters, excited for potential drama between exes on a political level. Since then, Brittany hadn't dated anyone else. She was simply too busy with her career for dating, and her single status was also always under the microscope.

Brittany shook her head as she chewed a couple of french fries. _Everything she did, every move._

As she finished up her burger, she motioned for the waiter to bring her the check. She sat back in her seat, sighing with satisfaction. She had wanted Artie's company, but she found the peace and quiet of a solitary meal had been just what she needed.

"Madame President?" An unfamiliar voice addressed her. The Secret Service agents put themselves between Brittany and the woman who had approached her table. The woman looked right past the guards as she spoke.

"Senator Lopez. Sorry if I'm interrupting, it's just that when the newly minted President tries to sneak a quiet lunch near the Capitol, everyone's talking about in the next two seconds."

Brittany smiled and nodded for the Secret Service to ease off as she stood up. The men remained ridiculously close, but now the politicians stood face to face, and Brittany offered her hand.

"Guess it's silly for me to expect anything else, huh?" She asked as they shook hands.

The senator smiled and shrugged. "Hopefully I'll be the only one to bother you."

"It's not a bother," Brittany said as she took the check from her waiter and pulled a twenty from her wallet clip in the pocket of her pantsuit. Brittany meant it too; she couldn't help but appreciate the senator's tan skin, the silky black hair that fell to her shoulders, and her deep brown eyes. She chastised herself for managing to sexualize a fellow female politician within seconds of meeting her, just like people did to her all the time.

"You look familiar," Brittany said, half to herself as her eyes narrowed a little. "You're from New York, right?" Senator Lopez nodded. "Oh, you headed that marriage equality amendment. You got a lot of heat for that, I remember."

The senator nodded some more. "That's right. I'm honored you recognize me," she flushed with what one might mistake for embarrassment, but Brittany recognized it for what it was right away – pride.

"Yes, I voted in favor of it."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Brittany's phone beeped in her other pocket. She had been issued a custom made, secure Blackberry that would only unlock to her fingerprint recognition and then an encrypted password. Senator Lopez looked down at Brittany's pocket, and Brittany couldn't help but feel as if she'd also gotten partially checked out along the way.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair now. Just couldn't help myself and wanted to rub shoulders with the first woman president. And let you know that I voted for you."

"You're not just saying that to kiss my ass now that I'm in office, are you?" Brittany asked with a smirk as she pulled her phone from her pocket.

Senator Lopez returned the smirk. "President Pierce, do I look like an ass kisser to you?"

Brittany could only chuckle as she watched the woman walk away. She tapped the screen on her Blackberry until she reached the message from the White House. It was her Chief of Staff asking her if she'd be back for her next meeting or if it had to be rescheduled. Brittany figured it'd just be best to head back rather then text a response.

She and the Secret Service agents made their way outside to where her car waited. The men followed standard procedure, making sure the short path from steakhouse to car was secure before Brittany was escorted to the back seat.

She savored the quiet car ride back to the White House knowing things would be hectic again the second she got back; her exchange with Senator Lopez still fresh on her mind as the car made its way through D.C.'s crowded streets.


	2. Chapter 2

"Madame President looking sharp on that treadmill!"

Brittany rolled her eyes as Artie came into the small gym room. He stopped his wheelchair a few feet from the treadmill Brittany was on and admired his president in her gym shorts and loose cut tee, both of which still fit her from college.

"You know, there are enough rumors about us, the last thing we need is for people to hear about you hitting on me in the gym," she teased through heavy breaths as she ran.

"But I can't help it, you're the hottest president ever," Artie smiled.

"I know," Brittany smirked. "My V.P.'s kinda good looking too," she added.

"Ready for your big premiere?"

"Is every event going to be my big premiere? When do things become standard and routine and boring?"

"Brittany, you're the President of the United States. And the first female one – everything you do is huge. Maybe things will calm down in your second term."

The president nearly choked on the water bottle she'd been taking a sip from. "Second term, holy hell Abrams, gimme a second to enjoy my first four years. Assuming I don't get impeached."

Artie laughed. "We the people, impeach President Pierce on the account of being too hot and smart at the same time."

Brittany chuckled and lowered the speed of the treadmill to start cooling down. "Don't joke, I could see that happening."

"I think you'll be fine. But yeah, your State of the Union address is sure to break all sorts of records."

"No pressure, right?"

"Hey, if it's too much, feel free to step down, I'll happily take over."

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you." Brittany grinned as she got down off the treadmill. She grabbed a small towel and wiped her face before walking over to Artie.

"No, Britt, no –" Artie protested as he realized her intent, but she ignored him and sat down in his lap. "Ugh you're all sweaty! These are new pants," he groaned as she wrapped an arm around the back of his chair to help support herself.

"Oh quiet, you were just hitting on me two seconds ago, now you're complaining that I'm all hot and sweaty sitting in your lap?"

"Madame President...what'll the Secret Service think?"

Brittany looked over to the men standing by the door. "They're not thinking anything, as long as you don't try to kill me," she smiled. "Besides, they know we're both just goofing around," Brittany slipped off Artie's lap.

They were just friends now, and well, also President and Vice President, but sometimes Brittany missed the comfort of Artie's embrace. She'd spent almost a year in high school being able to sit in his lap whenever she wanted. Maybe she just missed the comfort of being in a relationship, especially since it'd been close to forever since she'd been in one. In college there had been a few guys here and there, but they were never serious. Part of it was because she was always focused on schoolwork running for student government, and another part of it...was because she had found herself interested in girls as well. She pushed boys away, but only ever pined after girls, never acting on it.

She still kicked herself for that, but the last thing she wanted was for some nosy rival to go rooting through her past and bring up the fact that the leader of the free world was a 'dirty bisexual'. Same-sex marriage was still withheld from nearly half the states in the US, there was no way in hell the country would have elected a female who, in their eyes, just couldn't make up her mind and wanted to sleep with everyone.

"Alright, I'm going to shower and then sit in meetings all day. How 'bout you?"

"I'm going to change pants and then do the same."

Brittany smiled as they made their way to the door. Her instinct was to push Artie's wheelchair, but she knew he hated that now. "Sounds like a plan. See you around, veep."

Artie gave a small two-fingered salute as they headed the opposite ways down the hall.

* * *

Brittany was sixteen minutes and twenty seconds into her first State of the Union Address when it happened. She knew the exact minute and second count because she had practiced the speech so many times beforehand. What she didn't know was why there was a man storming down the center aisle of the large chamber room in the middle of one of the biggest moments in her life. Her body suddenly felt extremely hot underneath her fresh pressed suit, and for the first time since the 7th grade, Brittany Pierce stumbled over her words.

The man stopped halfway down the aisle.

"You blonde bitch, g–"

The rest of the man's words were replaced by a loud "oof" as a secret servicemen tackled him to the floor. Brittany didn't get to see much else, as the secret service agents nearest her grabbed her and bolted towards the nearest exit. She could hear the commotion around her until she was led through a myriad of hallways and could only imagine what was going on back in the chamber room. The men entrusted with her life guided her into her car which was idling right outside the door at the end of a hallway they went down.

As the car pulled away from the curb, Brittany gained her bearings and found Tina Cohen-Chang, her Chief of Staff, sitting in the seat across from her. Tina was a hard worker, knew how to be discreet, knew how to talk to other politicians and the press, and was overall a good person, and had made it an easy choice for Brittany to hire her onto her staff.

"Where's Artie?" Brittany asked the woman immediately.

"Artie's fine – everything's fine, we just had to get you out of there. Standard procedure."

"Who the hell was that guy?" Brittany fired off her next question the second Tina finished answering the first.

"We don't know yet. He seemed harmless, since obviously no one was allowed in with a weapon or anything even potentially hazardous, but we're looking into it."

Brittany put her hands to her face and took a deep breath. "Fuck."

"Madame President, it's okay, we're going back to the White House now and everything's being taken care of."

"Except for my first State of the Union. What do we do about that?"

"To be honest, I'm not exactly sure, but we'll regroup and discuss the best course of action. That's what they pay me the big bucks for, remember?" Tina gave her a reassuring smile, but Brittany only gave her a weak nod in return.

_That fucking asshole ruined my night, if not my career_, Brittany thought angrily, picturing the random man who'd interrupted her speech. She was just thankful he hadn't hurt anyone. They arrived at the White House where Brittany was hustled inside to one of the many conference rooms they used for various meetings. Once the room was secured, Brittany sat back and waited to be told what to do. She was mildly amused at how being President usually meant people telling you what to do as opposed to telling others what to do, like one might expect.

She stood up immediately when Artie was escorted into the room.

"Hey, you okay?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just wish I could've punched that psycho," he shook his head ruefully. Brittany sat back down with a little chuckle.

"You and me both."

Brittany unbuttoned her tailored suit jacket and shifted in her seat as Tina walked into the room, followed by a man with a nearly clean shaven head, and Brittany recognized him as Noah Puckerman, the Director of the United States Secret Service. He was a burly man, the stereotypical build of an Army man who had worked his way up. Brittany already trusted him, but had to hold back a roll of her eyes at his attempt at a 'professional' mohawk.

"Madame President," the man addressed Brittany, "we've detained the man and once we get all the details arranged, the proper protocol will be followed."

Brittany nodded. "Mr. Puckerman, can you tell me what the deal was? What happened?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid we don't know too much just yet. He did shout something about 'MRAs' as we took him into custody, and we're looking into that further."

Tina stifled a groan and everyone at the table looked at her.

"Men's Right's Activists," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Brittany let out a bitter laugh. Artie looked confused.

"Basically a bunch of misogynistic assholes who cry that women are encroaching on their 'rights' by wanting our own," Brittany explained. She turned back to Noah and thanked him for his help before excusing him to go focus on the man who'd interrupted her State of the Union. Then she glanced at the watch on her wrist. It was already getting late, but she could still do it.

"Tina, I want to do a broadcast from the Oval Office."

"R-right now?"

"Yes, right now. I want to speak to the nation, and show them I'm not going to be scared of this garbage. The people deserve a president who won't be intimidated, and I want them to know I'm going to be taken seriously as the President of the United States."

Brittany could see Tina working out logistics. She glanced over at Artie and he extended his hand to give her a small fist bump under the table. She extended her fist and grinned, then returned her attention to Tina.

"Okay, we can do this. Let's get you into the Oval Office and I'll call everyone to get you prepped. We should be good to go in under twenty minutes, if I can help it."

"Thanks Tina."

Her Chief of Staff nodded and stood. Brittany followed suit, and the three of them left to conference room and headed towards the Oval Office. Tina was already on her phone making calls. There were already people setting up in the Oval Office by the time they got there.

Brittany took her seat behind the large desk as people adjusted the flags behind her, and someone immediately descended on her to touch up her make up. Camera crews set up the appropriate lighting and cameras as a speechwriter put some hastily typed notes in front of her. Brittany felt nervous for the second time that evening. Speeches had always been the most nerve wracking part of it all for her. As she read over the guidelines, she told herself to just say what she meant.

She would not be bullied.

She was the President of the United States.

Her country had elected her because they thought she was the best candidate, and she would show them they made the right choice.

Finally, the make up artist stood back, and the cameramen took their positions. Tina was still on the phone near the door of the Office, and Artie sat behind the cameras, giving Brittany a reassuring head nod when she looked at him. Brittany smoothed over her suit jacket and sat up straight. Tina got off the phone and walked up behind Artie.

"Madame President, whenever you're ready," the lead cameraman said.

"Alright, let's do this," Brittany gave a faint smile.

The cameraman counted down. "3, 2, 1, go!"

"Good evening." Brittany looked straight into the camera, and pictured the little girl who might be up late with her parents watching, dreaming of sitting where she was right now. "Earlier this evening, I gave my State of the Union Address. Or, I could have given it, if not for someone disrupting and thereby disrespecting me and every other American citizen and public servant in that room. That man was filled with hate, and tried to demean and intimidate me, and I wanted to speak to you, the American people, and tell you that I will _not _be intimidated. My gender does not make me any less capable to lead this country. That's what makes America great – anyone with a dream can fight for it, no matter their race or gender. And together, I believe we can make this country a safe, respectful and respected one, where no one is attacked for being different. Thank you, and god bless America."

The lead cameraman called "Cut!" and got a small chuckle from everyone in the room. Tina started clapping, and everyone joined in. Brittany stood, waving her hands for them to stop. She didn't think she had done as well as she could have, but she hoped it would do the trick.

Tina came up to her. "Why don't you go to sleep. If you can. I'll monitor the media and see what they're saying. You've gotta be up early as hell tomorrow anyway, so might as well try and get as much sleep as you can."

Brittany nodded, realizing she was indeed exhausted. With a quick 'goodnight' to Tina and Artie, Brittany started making her way through the White House up to the large residence level.


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany groaned and rolled over in bed at the sound of her alarm clock, which read 6:30 a.m. She had slept like a rock, and clocked in a whole five and a half hours of sleep last night, the most she'd had in what felt like years. She groaned again when she remembered the date.

February 14th.

Brittany yawned as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of her large bed. Her large, empty bed. She'd never liked the date or what it entailed.

_Alright, alright_, the President thought to herself, heading off her thoughts before they got any grumpier. She tried to reminder herself she didn't mind being single, and that it wasn't the crime Valentine's Day made it out to be. _Besides,_ t_oday's about fighting for the rights of those who do have love and can't legally show it._

* * *

"These past two weeks have been really good for you, Madame President," Tina reported as Brittany smeared a bagel with cream cheese. The daily breakfast that was laid out in the dining room of the White House's residential floor was absolutely delicious. Brittany was determined to have a little bit of everything as often as she could.

"That's good," Brittany said absently as she poured some orange juice. If these past two weeks had been so good for her, why did she feel so damn rundown?

"Yes, it is. Your popularity is up in all demographics since your post-State of the Union address."

Brittany nodded through a large bite of her bagel, and her silence caused Tina to look up from her phone. "I don't know why I bother trying to talk to you during breakfast," Tina said frankly. "Here, I'll see you in an hour." Tina handed Brittany a slim folder as she stood and left the dining room.

Brittany opened the folder as she sipped her juice, eyeing what she knew was her morning briefing on anything and everything that happened or was rumoured to be happening anywhere and everywhere. She didn't know why Tina thought this would be easier to digest with her breakfast as opposed to her verbal update. The majority of her day was listening to people talk - anything before she got down to the Oval Office was at high risk of going in one ear and out the other.

The President finished up her breakfast and padded across the large hallway back into her bedroom. She turned on the water in the shower in her bathroom and shrugged off the long-sleeved shirt with FBI across the chest. As she hopped out of her sweatpants Brittany held a hand under the water to see if it was warm.

While she showered she thought about her schedule for the day. Meetings, meetings, meetings. Then emails and phone calls. The usual. Except tonight she had a special event for Valentine's Day at the HRC. They were having one of their many fundraisers for their marriage equality campaign, and the night was one of their bigger gatherings. Brittany would also be speaking, as well as mingling with almost every pro-LGBTQ politician and even a few celebrities.

After spending as much time as she could reasonably spend in the shower, Brittany finally turned off the water and grabbed her towel. _Time to stop thinking about the day and head and actually get to it._

* * *

"You. Look. Gorgeous." Sugar Motta practically gasped each word as she stepped back to look Brittany over head to toe. Brittany looked at the fashion designer skeptically.

"You think?"

"Girl, - I mean - Madame President, you look absolutely breathtaking." Sugar beamed at her handiwork on the first female President of the United States.

Brittany walked over to the mirror in her dressing room and was startled at the person she saw in the mirror. After almost a month of boring suits - pant or skirt - the one-shouldered, deep purple dress she wore now reminded her that she still had a nice, lean figure underneath all the drabness. Her hair was up in an intricately woven bun.

"And you haven't even gotten your makeup done yet!" Sugar brushed at the back of the dress that stopped right above Brittany's knees.

"You don't think it's too much? Or too little...fabric?" Brittany worried over what the critics would say.

"It's fine! The dress is tight in all the right places but otherwise modest, the color looks great on you, your jewelry will be classy as all hell, and anyone who thinks anything bad can go get bent." Sugar cracked her gum between her teeth as she continued looking Brittany over for any flaws. "I mean, you're the President, right? They're gonna say shit about you no matter what, right?"

Brittany managed a small smile at the woman's practical advice. She still felt butterflies in her stomach, but they were a mixture of nerves and excitement. She loved dressing up and hadn't had a lot of opportunities in the recent years. Sure, she'd be speaking in front of a large roomful of people, and it would be recorded and put online later for an even larger audience of 7 billion people, but she planned on looking damn good while doing it. And hell, it was for a good cause - one she might possibly benefit from personally down the road. That thought made the nervous butterflies go a little crazy, so she shook her head slightly to rid herself of it.

"And here are your shoes," Sugar held out a pair of modest heels.

"Man I haven't worn heels in forever," Brittany smiled as she pulled the shoes on.

"Oh please, those tiny things? They're barely heels," Sugar teased.

"Well that's fine by me, I'm already plenty tall."

"God you're absolutely stunning. Secret Service better keep an eye on you tonight, someone's definitely gonna try and steal you away." Sugar said, still looking Brittany up and down. "C'mon, let's get your makeup done so it looks like you get some sleep."

* * *

"You really do look beautiful," Artie commented as they rode in the back of the state car to the HRC's fundraiser.

Brittany smiled. "Thank you. You clean up well yourself."

Her veep really did look good in his fresh suit, clean shaven and hair done by the woman who did Brittany's makeup. Artie even let the woman cover the bags under his own eyes. The two of them each looked 5 years younger.

"Maybe you'll even pick up a hot lady date tonight," Artie gave Brittany a little smirk. She shot him a sharp look and he just shrugged, still smirking.

The last thing Brittany wanted to think about right now was the multitude of lesbians or bi women who would probably be at the event. She spent the rest of the short ride practicing the key parts of her speech in her head.

When they pulled up to the special entrance set aside for them, the two Secret Service agents in the front of the car stepped out to open the doors for them and help Artie into his wheelchair.

As soon as they entered the hallway, which from the sound of things was behind the ballroom the fundraiser was taking place in, Tina appeared and started going over the evening's plans as they walked.

"Alright, you're speaking after the head of the HRC introduces you, then it's a simple dine and mingle situation. Obviously you're not committing to anything besides fighting for the cause, you're not answering questions about any other topic at all - like, no other topic, and here, put this on," Tina held out a small heart pin with the HRC logo in the center. Brittany pinned it on the right side of her chest, where the fabric started to go up and over her shoulder.

"You look fabulous, by the way," Tina said.

"Alright already, I know I'm the President but you guys don't have to kiss my ass, you've got the jobs already."

Tina laughed distractedly as she checked her buzzing phone, and Artie grinned as he finished pinning his heart pin to the lapel of his suit jacket. They reached the double doors that led to the large ballroom.

"Okay, we're sitting at table 1, towards the front and center."

A Secret Service agent posted by the doors opened them for the trio, and Tina dropped back behind Brittany and Artie as the entire room burst into applause.

"Ladies and gentleman, and all those who like to live outside the gender binary, please welcome the President and Vice President of the United States!" A man with a mic on the stage announced. Brittany smiled and waved, nodding humbly as she and Artie started making their way to the front of the room with Tina and two Secret Service men following close behind.

Getting to any seat as President proved to take twice as long as it might take the average person due to all the handshaking. Brittany shook as many hands as she could before finally making it to her table, where she, Artie, Tina, and a few other members of her staff were going to spend the evening. Brittany sipped from the glass of water next to her beautifully folded napkin.

Now that she was seated, she took the opportunity to look around the room. It was tastefully decorated with red and pink flowers, cupid cutouts, and signs that read "Love is Love." There were probably 300 people there, with waiters walking around constantly taking drink orders. At her table, and she assumed at every table, were little laminated cards talking about the Human Rights Campaign and what they did.

After a little while the room settled down and the man with the mic, who Brittany understood to be the president of the HRC, cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone, I know we're all excited to hear from our honored guest, the President, the first female President of the United States,"

There were a few whoops and cheers from the crowd and Brittany smiled.

"So I'd like to invite her up to speak, and then we can get on to the dinner and auction, where all proceeds go to the HRC and it's fight for marriage equality, as well as general LGBT equality!"

Everyone clapped and cheered, and only increased their sentiment when Brittany stood to make her way up to the stage.

"It is my great honor to present to you, President Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany smiled and waved as she made her way to the podium. "Thank you, thank you."

"I would like to start off by saying that it's a great honor and pleasure to be here tonight to help support a cause that I truly believe in."

Brittany looked out across the audience, but the lighting on her prevented her from really seeing faces. She licked her lips and continued.

"As President, I face a lot of conflict every day. As a woman, especially the first woman to sit in the Oval Office not as the First Lady accompanying her husband, I face conflict every day. And yet I still cannot imagine facing the conflict that our friends and family, our neighbors and coworkers, who identify as gay or lesbian, or queer or trans must face every day. Our children -" Brittany paused as everyone clapped.

"Our children, every day at school, or even at home, are bullied and downright tortured for who they are, who they love. Two adults in a loving relationship can't get married just because their matching towels would read Mr. and Mr. or Mrs. and Mrs.

"As president, I promise to fight for the basic human rights to walk the streets of America safely, to marry and enjoy the same declarations of love as heterosexual couples do - the same benefits and recognition - I promise to fight for these rights, because like these beautiful banners read," Brittany pointed to one on the wall.

"Love is love."

Brittany looked around the room as everyone stood up and applauded. There were whistles and shouts of approval, and Brittany nodded and waved before stepping down. She made her way back to her table, shaking a few hands as she went.

"Perfect," Artie smiled and held out his hand as Brittany sat back down.

"Thanks," she said as she shook his hand.

Dinner was served soon after, and someone announced there was a cash bar in the back. Brittany decided to check it out. "Anyone want anything?"

"No thanks, and please be careful," Tina glanced up warily at Brittany.

"I'm allowed a drink now, aren't I?"

Brittany smiled as Tina rolled her eyes at her and made her way over to the bar. She wasn't oblivious to the Secret Service men posted around the room, at least one at each potential entry point. It was unnerving but comforting all at once.

She stood at the bar not sure of what to get. After a few moments she leaned over the counter. "Just gimme a beer, whichever you think is the best you got back there."

"Yes ma'am," the bartender smiled. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cap off before sliding a napkin under it and putting it down in front of Brittany. "That'll be eight,"

"Oh damn," Brittany muttered, patting her sides as if feeling pockets, pockets that didn't actually exist. She'd totally forgotten she didn't have cash on her, or even a purse at her table.

"Here, and I'll have a rum and coke,"

Brittany raised her eyebrows and looked over to find a woman handing the bartender a twenty dollar bill. She looked familiar...

"Thanks," Brittany said sheepishly as she took her beer.

"No problem," the woman smiled, watching the bartender make her drink. Brittany remembered where she knew the woman from.

"Senator Lopez?"

"Yes, but please, call me Santana," Santana answered with a smile and extended her hand. Brittany shook it.

"Brittany," she said, as they dropped hands and Santana took her drink.

"I know," Santana chuckled. "You know, you being the President and all."

"Oh right, that," Brittany said softly. "Sorry, feels weird to not introduce myself, even if I guess people know my name already."

"It's okay," Santana smiled, and Brittany felt like the woman had X-ray vision with the way she was looking at her.

"You look incredible, by the way. I love your dress. And you spoke well, of course."

Brittany blushed under all the praise. "Oh please, you're just saying that -"

"'Cause you're the President? You know, you're going to have to learn the difference between bullshit and true praise," Santana raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah, well help me out here, I'm still new on the job - you just buttering me up to ask me to sign off on something?"

"Nope, just an admirer..." Brittany held her breath as the woman spoke. "...as a fellow politician. Don't want you getting any ideas about me buying you a drink on Valentine's Day," Santana smirked.

Brittany exhaled and took a swig from her beer. This woman had a way with words, no wonder she was in politics. As unsure of herself as Brittany might have been at times, she usually did a good job at projecting confidence, but now she felt like a fish out of water.

"Well thank you, then. You look very pretty too - you're almost as tall as me in those magnificent heels you've got on." Brittany smiled, glad to see the tiniest wrinkle in Santana's brow. She could tease, too.

"Thanks, they're great, aren't they? And, for the record, I'm only ignoring your dig at my height because you're the President."

"Good to know," Brittany grinned and took another swig of beer. Santana smiled as well, a coy smile that made Brittany pleasantly nervous.

"Alright, I don't want to keep you too long." Santana started to turn to walk away.

"Wait," Brittany said and Santana stopped. "Uh, well thanks again for the drink. I owe you one,"

"I'll keep that in mind. It was nice bumping into you again, Madame President."

"You too."

Brittany turned to walk back to her table, replaying the conversation with Santana in her head. The butterflies in her stomach were back and she took a sip from her beer as she sat down at her table again.

"What were you talking to New York about?" Artie asked, leaning over.

"Oh...nothing important. Just mingling. And her name is Santana."

Artie raised an eyebrow and Brittany gave him a look. "What? I'm supposed to rub shoulders at these things, right? So that's what I was doing."

"Alright, well let's go rub some more shoulders," Tina said, interjecting herself into the conversation. Brittany frowned, her dinner barely touched.

"Okay, but I'm bringing my beer," Brittany said as if someone was going to fight her on it.

"Sure," Tina motioned her over, Brittany well aware of her intentions to parade her around the room, "mingling".

As the night went on, Brittany smiled and chatted with anyone and everyone Tina brought her to, or brought to her. She didn't see Santana again for the rest of the night, but the woman was the only constant on her brain for the rest of the evening, right until her head hit the pillow back at the White House.


End file.
